Omega Chronicle: Rise and Fall of the Flame Hanyou
by Omega Scythe
Summary: Wishes can be very powerful things. An American teenager is about to find that out in a very special way. Can a lonely teenager help solve all the problems the InuTaichi can't? And will he find love along the way? IKag, MS, SR, KA
1. Prologue: Ode to a Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, however, I do own my character, Axel, so back off, or I'll sue the pants off you!

Well, this is it. This is the beginning of my masterpiece. I have had this in my head for a long time now, and today is the day I finally act on my ideas and daydreams. I made up this plot when I was about ten, and I've just been improving on it until it evolved into a full-fledged story. Well, I guess I've talked enough for now. Please enjoy _Rise and Fall of the Flame Hanyou._

**The Omega Chronicles: Rise and Fall of the Flame Hanyou**

_The human body is an extraordinary thing of nature. Opposable thumbs, strength to do everyday tasks, and even the ability to reason. One would think that all humans were the same from by the way they were created in general._

…

_However, there are always exceptions to every rule. This one is no different._

_The human heart is, if possible, even more astounding than the rest of the body put together. It can love, hate, want, reject, feel, and numb._

_But, most of all, it can wish._

…

_The heart always is wishing for something or other, as are all hearts. Most of the time they are material objects or idle daydreams. These are not what make the heart the tool which becomes the exception._

_Only a true wish can do that._

_Every once in a while, there is a wish born in the heart of a person. No ordinary wish is this, for it glows with a brightness unseen in most other wishes. Now, most of the time, this wish is either forgotten, lost, or given up in favor of "growing up." Most of them sadly amount to nothing._

_However, on some very rare occasions, the person seizes it, and treasures it into a dream. And sometimes, dreams like these can be very powerful._

_This is where the heart comes in. If the wish is strong enough, the heart will actually make events start in motion to make this wish come true. It makes no difference whether it's an object, a person, or even reality itself. Things change._

_No one really knows how it happens. Of course, there are many theories. Most are lucrative and ridiculous. Some have potential. But there is only one that actually hits the probable reason dead on._

_In short, it is simply a force of faith._

…

…

…

_Who knew?_

And so ends the prologue. That was probably one of the most poetic things I have ever written. I would like you to review, and tell me what you thought of the beginning. I really would like to hear it. And for those who read my other story, _Awaken from a Dream_, I am working on it. I have had writer's block on what to make them wear. If you review my other story, please give me some ideas, as they would be much appreciated. Arigato!

-InuBlade360


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: **(in a super-secret cave base) Hee hee hee! I, Inublade360, have come with an ingenious plan! I shall follow in the footsteps of one my favorite authors, the great and powerful rubyshine! I plan to take over the Inuyasha show, via the copyright! (looks at crowd with a suddenly suspicious look)

NO, I'm not just copying off of her because I can't think of anything else, I just have great respect for her!

(bears his fangs at the audience)

Of course, before I can do that, I have to get rid of the copyright for the copyright that so evilly thwarted my mentor in her last attempts.

(snaps fingers) (inside the copyright building)

(smirks) What do you expect? I'm the author, in my realm, I am all powerful! I can do what ever I want to do! Now let's see… Inuyasha copyright… Inuyasha copyright… Ah! Here it is!

(Pulls out copyright) (Disintegrates in his hands) Ha ha ha! It is no more! Now the copyright is open to free theft again! All hail grand larceny of copyrights! (turns into a chibi and does a happy dance) (turns back to normal)

Hahaha! Now, to formulate a plan! (pulls out pen and paper) (sweatdrops) Wait a minute I forgot! I only thought of how to get rid of the other copyright, not steal the original! Damn! This might be harder than I thought…

Ahh well! I'll get it eventually! And then I shall share it with rubyshine so she can torture Ho-moo as much as she wants! But until then, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…

…………………………………………………….

Ahh, and now the story really begins! I didn't get a single review for my prologue, but I understand. I guess it wasn't that interesting, but in my mind it was necessary. Enough now! The all-mighty and all powerful author says that there shall be a chapter! (ahem) Well, enjoy my chapter! Oh, and rubyshine, please don't kill me! My plans are meant as an act of respect, not an act of theft. I really do like your work! Please forgive me if I offended you, as I will change this if it bothers you! Arigato!

**The Omega Chronicles: Rise and Fall of the Flame Hanyou**

"…."

"………"

"………………………."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH

"urrrrgh… I don' wanna get up…." groaned Axel as he got out of bed, pulling his fist out of the now destroyed alarm clock. (A/N: Hee hee, I've wanted do that to my alarm clock for a long time now.)

Dragging himself down the hallway, he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Then he got into the shower, turned the water on to a warm temperature, and bathed to try to shell-shock his system into waking up fully. It worked, as a nice warm shower was one of the few things he responded to in the early morning, another being his recently-deceased alarm clock. After getting out, and drying off, he went back to his room to slip on some clothes.

He chose his usual casual attire. He had on a navy blue T-shirt with "I'm really excited to be here" on it, combined with a sandblasted pair of slightly used jeans. On his feet he wore a pair of black Vans.

"Well, don't I look all happy today," Axel muttered as he looked at himself in his bedroom wall mirror. Stopping to study himself for a moment, he was, as usual, not happy with the way he looked. Axel was about 5'7", and extremely thin. His parents were almost never able to find clothes that fit him properly, so his clothes kind of hung on him and gave him a relaxed look. He had a tangled mass of brilliant brown hair on his head, it curving into almost the beginning of a mullet on his head, but not quite, as it had a bit of a curl at the ends. Axel never understood how his hair worked, and could never get it under control, so gave up trying years ago. He was fairly handsome, though he didn't think so, as he didn't have much respect for himself. Finally, there were his eyes. His eyes were a very dark, rich brown, and were one of the defining features of Axel. Most people who saw him from a distance thought that they were just black, no color at all. Only when you got up close could you see the emotions within them. In fact, looking at his eyes was one of the only ways to read Axel, as he almost never spoke around others, not that he wanted to. He was a loner by necessity, just trying to avoid making more trouble for himself. He had enough as it was.

"AXEL! Get your lazy ass down here right now! Your breakfast is as hard as a rock!" his father yelled as Axel shook himself out of his contemplative state.

"Back to reality," he grumbled as he walked toward the stairs. "Now, what shall I do today…Ah, yes. Go to school." Axel hated school with a passion, as it caused him nothing but grief. Every weekday, he hauled himself out of bed, quickly got ready, and rushed out the door just to get to a place where he had to sit in a cramped desk for 8 hours.

'I hate Mondays,' Axel thought as he ate his bagel, ignoring the tirade that came from his parents about good time management and working hard. He had heard it a million times already, and he was sick of it because it was repeated so often. Finishing his meal, he dumped the plates in the sink, and went upstairs to brush his teeth. There was a quick fight with his little brothers to get out of his way, which ended in Axel punching them both in the head. He then grabbed his backpack and walked out the door, heading for the bus stop.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon Axel's arrival at school, the torture began.

"Hey everybody, look! It's the King of Dorks!" one boy yelled upon spotting Axel. "What's wrong, Axel, can't face the truth?"

"Don't even try to get an answer out of him, he's too stupid!" a girl jeered, making a retarded face at Axel as he walked by.

"Or maybe he just can't talk! You know how much of a freak he is." A rather tall kid taunted.

The abuse went on and on. Axel just kept a stoic look on his face and walked to his class, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him and blocking out the rude, uncalled-for comments.

Axel's first period class was World History. He was trying to pay attention to the teacher's droning voice, but it was in vain. Suddenly, a piece of paper hit him in the head and fell on his desk. Opening it up, he saw the word "LOSER" written in black ink. Crumpling it up, he threw it in the wastebasket and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was right. It was a long day. Countless cruel pranks had been pulled on him as he walked down the hallway, no matter how hard he tried to avoid everyone. Sighing in rage and frustration, Axel walked into his house and ascended the stairs to his room. Throwing his book bag onto the floor haphazardly, he settled into his desk chair and pulled out his Ipod.

Music was one of Axel's few escapes in life. He loved every part of it. The rhythm. The instruments. The beat. The lyrics. _Everything._ It was all just so perfect. He often felt that music was an extension of one's soul, and showed a lot about someone. Axel, among the other oddities about his existence, was a Buddhist, something else his classmates jeered at. Axel didn't care. He felt that the idea of spiritual enlightenment, nirvana, was amazing. He stayed loyal to his ideas without question. That was another thing that brought Axel so much grief. He was loyal to a fault, and would never think of betraying those he trusted. However, he had been betrayed by others so many times, he rarely opened up to anyone anymore, and therefore had few that he knew he could trust.

Connecting his Ipod to his stereo, he turned to a favorite song of his, Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz. As the song began to play, he began to sing along with the words.

**_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... _**

Shake it shake it, shake it, feel good (8x)

City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they don't know whack.  
So all you fill the streets, it's appealing to see.  
You won't get undercounted, 'cos you're damned and free.   
You've got a new horizon, its ephemeral style,  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
Now all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got a kissin 'cause I don't get sleep, no...

Windmill, windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking falling down  
Love forever, Love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in? 

In the middle of the song, Axel got up and started to dance, another of his strange quirks. He swung his hips to the beat as he sang the words.**__**

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up like ass cracks,  
Ladies homies at the track  
It's my chocolate attack.  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here.  
Care Bear bumping, getting harder each year   
Watch me as I gravitate  
hahahahahaa.  
We go'n ghost town,   
this Motown,  
with your sound  
you in the blink  
gonna bite the dust  
ya can't fight with us  
with your sound  
you kill the INC.  
so don't stop, get it, get it  
until you're cheddar headed.  
Watch the way I navigate  
hahahahahahaa! 

Shake it Shake it, shake it, feel good (4x)

Windmill, windmill for the land  
Love forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking falling down  
Love forever Love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Dont stop, get it, get it,  
We are your captains in it,  
Steady,  
Watch me navigate,  
Ahahahahahhaa

Shake it shake it, shake it, feel good (4x)

Ahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

The song finished, leaving Axel panting and out of breath. He realized that his parents would be home soon and resolved to work on his homework, but first he decided to read one of his mangas.

One thing that Axel never told anyone was that he was an otaku. He thought that anime and manga were great, and collected them as such. His favorite was Inuyasha. He also enjoyed Negima and Love Hina. Axel was interested in all things Japanese, so he got a double dose from Inuyasha: a Japanese manga containing Japanese history. He also loved swords, but his parents refused to let him own any. Therefore, he contented to studying all of the interesting weapons from Inuyasha. Pulling a copy of his shelf, Axel settled down to read.

He sat there for a good half-hour, laughing especially hard when Inuyasha got 'sat'. It was just too funny.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to have a life like theirs. Always exciting, have lots of friends, and people actually care about you. Unlike _this_ hellhole of an existence," he snorted, gesturing to himself at the room. "Damn it!" Axel yelled, slamming his fists into the ground. "Why? Why can't they all just leave me alone? What have I ever done to them?" He screamed, raging at the classmates whom he hated so much. After willing himself to take a few deep breaths, he calmed down. Axel then proceeded to start on his homework, taking one last longing look at his collection. "If only… If only I could escape to some place like that… My life would actually mean something." He contemplated, thinking and dreaming of a better life. He then turned away, pulling out his math homework and starting on it.

However, a strange thing began to happen to Axel's collection after he turned away. They began to glow, ever so slightly. Of course, math being a very difficult subject, Axel didn't notice in the slightest.

As time went on, the glow grew and progressed, until the books were pulsing a strange orange color. Only when Axel got out of his chair to stretch and look around did he notice his collection's strange condition.

"What the hell?..." Axel stated, confused, as he moved closer to his books. Suddenly, as he reached out to touch them, they shone with the intensity of a bright star, filling the room with a brilliant white light and throwing Axel backwards. When the light subsided and Axel reopened his eyes, there was a strange vortex in the middle of his floor. It shifted colors in a lackadaisical manner, making it seem strangely tranquil. It rotated at a leisurely pace, but was slowly speeding up.

"O-K, I don't think that's normal." Axel said in disbelief as he stared at the strange vortex. Suddenly without warning, the vortex began to emit a strange pull of wind, pulling the contents of the room into it.

"Oh crap!" Axel yelled as he tried to save his belongings without success. His Ipod, headphones, a large wooden pole, his mangas and anime, and a bunch of other things went straight into the swirling hole. And then last, but most importantly; HIM.

Axel screamed as he was sucked in and hurled into the unknown abyss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…..Well, how was that? I hope you liked it. It took me a long time to get all the details right. Please review me this time! It really makes me sad when I don't get any feedback. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Arigato and Ja ne!

-InuBlade360


	3. A Fall into Fantasy

Me: (hiding behind a tree in the Feudal Era) Hee,hee,hee! Now I shall steal the copyright from Inuyasha and Co! Then I shall share it with fanfic writers around thee world, so we can all make the things that are supposed to happen in the show happen. I have already destroyed the copyright for the copyright, so the real copyright is ripe for the taking! Muahahahahahaha! (evil smirk)

(in the field I am watching)

Kagome: Guys, I just felt a surge of power coming from…let me find out…Ahhh! It came from the copyright building! The copyright for the copyright has been destroyed!

Inuyasha: Oh, great. I bet it's that rubyshine chick again, huh.

Miroku: No, or else I would have been able to sense her. It might just have been a fire or something.

Sango: Either way, let's keep our guards up for anything unfriendly.

Shippo: Yeah! We've got to protect the copyright!

Me: Heh. (evil grin) Time to put plan #1 into action! (walks out into the field)

(Inuyasha and Co. see me and take fighting stances)

Inuyasha: Who the hell are you?

Me: Relax. I am a member of the government. I work for the copyright office. I have come to inform you that, due to a freak fire, the copyright for your copyright has been destroyed.

Kagome: Yeah, I sensed that. Man, you guys work fast.

Me: That's our job. Anyway, I have come to take the copyright back to government property.

Miroku: Why would you need to do that?

Me: To make another copyright, we need the item that is being copyrighted. Plus, we have an obligation to protect it from people like that rubyshine girl who tried to steal it a while back.

Inuyasha: Well, alright. If it's to protect the copyright. (pulls out copyright and hands it to me)

Me: Thank you for being so cooperative, sir. 'Yes, I did it! The fools actually handed me the copyright!' (begins to walk away)

(Sesshomaru comes out of the bushes) (Inuyasha draws Tetsusaiga and faces him)

Inuyasha: What do you want, you bastard!

Sesshomaru: I just thought I should let you know that boy is lying.

Me: (Freezes in midstep) Crap!

(all turn slowly towards me)

Inuyasha: I knew it! You don't work for the government! Who are you?

Me: (sighs) If I must. (evil grin) Bwahahaha! I am InuBlade360! The great author rubyshine was my role model and my mentor. I have sworn to carry on her work! And it looks like I have succeeded, because I have the copyright and you don't!

(Sesshomaru lashes out with his whip and snags the copyright out of my hands)

Me: Damn it! So close!

Inuyasha and Co: Get him!

Me: Initiate escape plan! (throws smoke bomb to the ground) (smoke bomb explodes) (escapes under smokescreen)

Inuyasha: Great, now we've got another new adversary. I knew we should have killed that rubyshine.

Kagome: Sit boy! (Inuyasha slams into the ground) How could you be so cruel!

Me: (watching by satellite) This might be harder than I thought. Ah well, I shall get it eventually. But for now I don't own Inuyasha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arrrrrrghhhh! I have only gotten two reviews! Do you people hate me or something? I don't even know why I continue to write this story! ……because I can't get it out of my head, that's why. Oh well, I shall persevere. Onwards!

**Omega Chronicles: Rise and Fall of the Flame Hanyou**

Axel's mother yelled up the stairs, "AXEL! Time for dinner! AXEL!" She sighed in frustration. She said to Joshua, her middle child, "Go get Axel. He must have his headphones on again…" Joshua gleefully ran up the stairs, happy to get another chance to torment his big brother.

Running down the upstairs hallway, Joshua burst through the doorway of Axel's room. "Axel! Mom says that you have to get downstairs, or else…" He stopped short when he realized he was talking to an empty room. Not only was Axel missing, but a lot of his stuff was too!

"Where'd he go…….?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…..Well, this is interesting."

Axel was currently flying through a wormhole that defied time and space, even dimensions. Of course, Axel wasn't really worried about these fun facts right now. After the initial shock of being pulled down into a strange vortex, he actually managed to calm himself. Right now, he was actually more annoyed, and at the same time, trying to find a way to gather up all the stuff that was falling with him.

"This is just perfect. This stuff cost me way to much to loose! The Ipod alone was over $300! But the problem is how to gather it up in this funnel portal thing. Hmmmm...Blargh!" Axel yelped as something hit him on the head. Pulling it off his head, he realized what it was.

"Awesome! My backpack! Ask and ye shall receive." He immediately began grabbing his stuff out of the air and stuffing it into backpack at a rapid rate. Soon, he had succeeded in reclaiming all of his stuff, and so he put the backpack on accordingly.

After preparing for whatever laid ahead, Axel settled down to wait for something to happen. He didn't have long to wait. Suddenly, the vortex changed direction, so now Axel was falling sideways. Looking ahead, he realized that up ahead, there was the wormhole's version of Niagara Falls, only on a much, _much_ larger scale.

"Ohhh, FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!" Axel screamed as he was hurled over the edge of something for the second time that day.

Meanwhile…

"Mom, I'm going back to the Feudal Era today!" Kagome yelled to her mom, as she ran out the door.

"Ok, sweetie, I love you! Have fun, be safe, and try not to sit Inuyasha too much," Kagome's mom called.

Kagome giggled. "I'll try, especially on the last part." She said. As she walked toward the well house, something in the sky caught her eye. What was _that?_ It looked like some kind of vortex! "Now that's something you don't see everyday," Kagome mused to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly, Axel found himself not in the wormhole anymore. He sighed in relief, seeing as that had gotten old pretty fast. However, he then looked down and found himself in a place he even less wanted to be: about 25,000 feet above ground level.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Axel screamed as he plummeted toward the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome watched in shock. The poor guy was heading straight for the ground! He was a goner for sure. However, as she watched his rapid descent, she realized exactly where his trajectory and the force of gravity would take him. He was heading for the Higurashi Shrine, and by a strange twist of fate, the strange boy from the sky was aimed right for the well house. Axel would have noticed this, but he was a bit too busy thinking that he was soon going to be just a big pile of messy goop on the ground.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Axel screamed as he braced for impact.

BOOM

Axel hit the well house, going straight through the roof. Then, to Kagome's shock, there was a quick glow of blue light as the Bone-Eater's Well worked its time traveling magic. Kagome ran to the well house, throwing open the door and staring down into the well. There was no trace of the boy.

He had gone straight through the well!

Kagome quickly grabbed her backpack and hopped into the well. With something as strange as that happening, something big was going to occur in the Feudal Era upon the kid's arrival. She had to go help him, before he got eaten by a demon or something. Who knows what trouble a normal person could get into!

…However, Kagome was to soon find out that this new arrival was anything but 'normal.'

000000000000000000000000000-Feudal Era-0000000000000000000000000000000000

A flash of blue light was seen in the village, coming from the well.

"YAY, Kagome's back!" Shippo cheered. He began to run towards the well.

"Hold on, you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Shippo and throwing him back into the hut as he sprinted towards the well.

"Inuyasha, you meanie! No fair!" Shippo wailed as he was left far behind.

'I just want a little alone time with Kagome. I hardly ever get any.' Inuyasha thought as he raced towards the well. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he really enjoyed the times he was alone with Kagome. But, of course, that wasn't even the half of it.

Inuyasha loved Kagome. He loved her with more emotion and heart than anyone else could ever love someone. There was no way he could live without her now. She was like air to him. But, of course, he felt as if he would have to take this information with him to the grave. He was a filthy hanyou. A freak of nature. A mark of shame on the world. There was a snowball's chance in hell that Kagome could ever have any kind of feelings for him. Or so he thought…

Shaking himself from his mental self-beating, he continued towards the well. Suddenly, there was another flash of blue light from said well.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, confused. Who else besides Kagome could come through the well?

000000000000000000000000000-Bone Eater's Well-0000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes earlier….

………………………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Axel screamed as he was hurled out of the well, tumbling head over tail across the ground, skidding past rocks, trees, bushes, until finally he hit a certain tree and stopped dead. He fell to the base of the tree, stunned.

"Urrrrrggghhhhh….." Axel groaned. He slowly stood, wincing as his muscles recovered from the pain he had just experienced. After the throbbing stopped, he dusted himself off and looked around at his surroundings.

"Huh? Wait a minute, where am I? The last time I checked, I was falling towards the ground and certain doom, not sitting in a giant forest." Axel was beyond confused. "Though this place looks amazingly familiar for some reason…"

Suddenly, Axel froze. He realized exactly what stuff he was looking at. "Th-th-that's the B-bone Eater's Well! And that's the…God Tree! They can't be anything else. There's nothing in the world that looks like them!" Axel began to freak out. "WHERE THE HELL AM I!" He screamed. Then he began to calm down, realizing what he was implying. "Ha ha ha! That's funny. To think that I actually thought I was in Inuyasha. I mean, the wormhole was strange, but not scientifically unexplainable. But Inuyasha? Come on! There's no way that I could be that…lucky…" He trailed off, remembering why he had been so depressed. Of course, being as resilient as he was, he quickly stopped feeling sorry for himself in favor of finding someone to tell him where he was. Maybe help him buy a plane ticket home.

"Ummmmmmmm……which way do I go?" Axel wondered. Quickly, he pointed his hand in a random direction and said, "That way!" He walked off, not realizing he was traveling in the wrong direction.

After Axel had left, Kagome arrived at the bottom of the well. Throwing her backpack up over the ledge, she scaled the side of the well and climbed over the edge, falling on the grass. Almost immediately after getting up, Inuyasha arrived. Immediately, he fell into is his "jerk-ass" mode.

"Stupid wench!" What took you so long? You were gone for 2 days!" Inuyasha complained. "We need to look for more jewel shards!" Of course, he knew he was lying, but he couldn't tell Kagome that. She would either laugh at him for loving her or sit him.

"Inuyasha, if this situation wasn't so desperate, I would s-i-t you for being such an insensitive jerk! But there isn't any time for that now. I need your help, it's an emergency!" Kagome said. Inuyasha immediately went into panic mode.

"What? What's wrong Kagome? Did someone try to hurt you? Did they touch you? Oh man, I'm gonna rip their guts out!" Inuyasha ranted. Kagome tried to reassure him.

"No, I'm fine, Inuyasha. But someone else might not be." Kagome said. She also was happy that Inuyasha actually cared about what happened to her. But she could dream about him later. Inuyasha, meanwhile, had calmed down a bit.

"Huh? Who would that be? The others were fine when I left them, and I don't believe that I'm dying, so who?" Inuyasha was confused.

"When I was walking to the well, there was this portal thing in the sky. A boy fell out of it and fell towards the ground. After that, he hit the well house. I don't know how, but he somehow went straight through the well. So now, there's a normal human roaming the Feudal Era. We have to find him. Who knows what kind of trouble he could get into!" Kagome said.

"Feh! Why should I help someone we don't even know?" Inuyasha stubbornly said.

"Because he might die! Now help me find him or I'll you-know-what you until your back breaks!" You could see the flames shooting up behind her.

Now with a threat like _that_, Inuyasha had no choice. "Feh. Fine." He said. He then started sniffing to catch the kid's scent.

"GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed, coming from the forest. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and set her on his back, running towards the origin of the cry.

He came across a large snake youkai, and apparently it was trying to make a meal out of the boy in strange clothes that was running faster than he thought a human could to try to get away from it. The boy was, by the look of his face, was not being very cooperative with the snake youkai's intentions.

Acting quickly, he put Kagome down and drew Tetsusaiga. Leaping at the demon, he decapitated the snake with one clean stroke. The body and the head, now both very separate from each other, fell to the ground and disintegrated. The boy, having stopped his panic-fueled flight, was now staring in apparent shock at Inuyasha.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. Kagome had come over and was now standing next to Inuyasha. However, Inuyasha was now a little creeped out by how the strange boy was staring at him. "Hey, what's your problem?" He asked the kid, annoyed.

"You…You…You're…" Axel stammered. But he couldn't get any farther. He then did what anyone would probably do if they came face to face with a manga character.

He passed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it! Damn, that took me a long time to write. You know, could you people please review my story? I really want reviews! It's the reason I keep writing. I need any kind of review, I don't care. Oh, can someone do me a favor and tell rubyshine about my disclaimers or something? I really need to find out if she has a problem with them. Thanks. PEACE!

-InuBlade360


	4. And He Shall Cometh

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Eheheheheheheheh……..fools! Did they really think I would give up so easily? The months I was absent were only a ploy to throw off their guards! Now to put my endgame plan into motion….**

**(elsewhere….)**

**Inuyasha: Well, it's been months. That kid is definitely not coming back. Chicken!**

**Kagome: Much as I hate to admit it, you're right. The kid is a coward.**

**(Nearby)**

**Me: (smirks) Wow, they're stupider than I thought. This will be too easy….(steps out into view) What was that I heard about me being a coward?**

**(group sees me) (takes fighting positions)**

**Inuyasha: What? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you ran off months ago!**

**Me: (smirks) Really now, Inuyasha. I expected a bit more intelligence. Did you really think I'd give up that easily?**

**Inuyasha: Well, it won't make a difference! See this copyright? I'll protect it with my life!**

**Me: (evil grin) But Inuyasha, how can you protect the copyright if you're knocked out?**

**Inuyasha: Huh? What are you talking abo…**

**(I run forward at blinding speed, and send a punch hurtling into Inu's chest. He goes flying backwards into a tree, and is knocked unconscious.)**

**Me: (catches the copyright) And with that, I bid you all a fond farewell. (dashes off into the forest)**

**Sango: Dammit! We can't let him just escape!  
**

**Miroku: We have no choice. We can't let Inuyasha die, either. First we must attend to him. Then we'll go after the copyright.**

**(Far away)**

**Me: Hmph. Too easy. Now nothing can stop me…..but due to a government technicality, I do not yet own Inuyasha……**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whoa! Total departure from my other fanfic personality before. I felt like acting like a real evil mastermind…..so I did.

Well, I've finally gotten back on track. I bet you all wondered what was happening to poor Axel, huh? Well, since I promised more updates for both stories (Read my other story's latest update's comments for more details), that's what you're all going to get.

Well without ado, here's the next chapter of Rise and Fall of the Flame Hanyou.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"……………nnnhhhhhhhhh……." Axel groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes, his head feeling like it was being split open. He sat up and looked around.

"Where the hell am I…..what happened….oh, yeah…that giant snake attacked me, and then Inuyasha saved me…." Axel blinked, and then realized what exactly he was saying.

"Man, I must be going crazy…I'm starting to hallucinate even…." Axel, then noticed he was in an old-style wooden hut, the kind they used to build hundreds of years ago. However, he thought nothing of this.

That was, until a certain demon slayer walked straight through the door, nearly causing Axel to have a heart attack.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Sango asked kindly. However, the boy did not seem to share the same friendliness, as he was scrambling frantically backwards, backing himself up against the wall, with a look of sheer terror on his face.

Sango was confused. Why was this boy so terrified? He looked like he had seen a demon or something…

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sango asked, concerned.

"…….Just………..stay away……."

"Huh?"

"Just go away! Leave me alone! You're just a figment of my imagination! I'm going completely crazy!" Axel yelled, now in a sheer panic. His mind was having a meltdown over possibly getting what he had always wished for.

Sango was about to reply, but Miroku walked in, thereby compounding the situation by showing himself at the worst possible time.

"AND THAT JUST CONFIRMS IT!" Axel screamed. In a fit of sheer terror and panic, he lept up, dodging past the pair of them, and sprinted out of the door towards a nearby field.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sango yelled, giving chase. Miroku followed suit.

"I CAN'T HERE YOOO-OOUUU! LA LA LA LA!" Axel screeched, his mind now completely turned off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Inuyasha sat under a lovely willow tree, simply thinking about what the boy could be doing here. It was a peaceful moment, until said boy ran into the field they were overlooking, screaming in a fit of insanity.

"What in-" Inuyasha uttered, clearly shocked by the lack of sanity displayed by the crazed teen.

"I have no clue." Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha got up to join Miroku and Sango in the pursuit of the runaway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please, young sir, we mean to help you! Just calm down!" Miroku called after Axel.

"AHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO A HALLUCINATION? GO AWAAAAAY!" Axel screamed to the world. It would take quite an occurrence to shock him out of this fit.

"It's no use. He's completely out of his mind." Sango said. She had seen people go hysterical before, but never in this severity.

Fine! Then we make him listen! IRON-REAVER, SOUL-STEALER!" Inuyash yelled. He took a swipe at Axel, making claw-marks about 6 feet deep and 30 feet long right behind him.

Axel, still affected by this attack even though it did not hit him, went flying for a few yards, then hit the ground and rolled. However, this was not a good thing.

There is only a few things worse than a raving lunatic running around.

Making said raving lunatic angry. At you.

"OH, SO WE'RE TRYING TO KILL ME NOW, IS THAT IT? FINE THEN! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Axel screeched in a blind rage, swiping his hand in the direction of his pursuers.

What happened next shocked everyone, except for Axel because he was too crazy to be shocked.

Claws of pure energy similar to Inuyasha's shot out of his fingers, hurtling into the ground and exploding in a massive fireball, missing the Inu-Taichi by mere inches.

This, however, was not the end of the strange occurrences. Axel's hair turned lava-colored, and grew till it reached down to his back. His ears disappeared, and were replaced by dog ones on the top of his head. His nails grew long and sharp. He grew in both height and ability, his muscles becoming strong and lean. And his eyes changed from brown to red-orange.

And before the Inu-Taichi stood the flame hanyou.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well, there you have it, the next installment. Poor Axel has really bad luck, doesn't he? Ah well. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to daydream14, who is the one who got me to update. Thank you so much! Until next time...**

**-InuBlade360**


End file.
